The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duempfre14’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and semi-upright Verbena plants with numerous large and attractive flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2011 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number F-22-0618, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number V08-0218-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.